Talk:Mascotia Wiki
I honestly think the Mascotia wiki banner is too based on certain peoples mascots. instead of showing a wide variety of different people's mascots, its only like five different people with ten of their mascots on there. Flish 15:31, March 2, 2011 (UTC) The Mascot Melting Pot - mix the good ol' days with the new? I agree with flish. Plus, I feel that I've been demoted to a sidekick. I honestly never thought that would bug me... but it does. Just a little. But more importantly, there is no Bigbear, Frog (krytogrl2009), Brichasouras, SimGnome, Larry & Barry, or other mascots back from the days of peace. (Y'know, the mascots that existed before it was even a movement.) I also think Mally (xJEANSx) and lildude's Munky should appear on the cover along with something of waffle_flish's. And one of kingcobrasaurus' mascots. And Kaptain K. Ehhh, I dunno. The beautiful thing about the mascot community was the fact it was everything by everybody. A melting pot. I think we need a nice, big group photo including at least one character from each creator. I can do that if I am reminded not to leave out anyone. As you know, my memory isn't too good. I'm not saying this is top priority, I'm just saying we might want to do this sometime. And very importantly, if some of us didn't get along with each other on Spore, we should forgive and forget. Mascots and creativity bring us together. Let's not get torn apart again, 'k? Let's all be friends. Just wanted to say that before any outbreaks happened. Kinda forgot what I was saying... Uhhh... I think I'll go work on the Mascotia page some more. Laters! Pettamapossum 21:35, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I agree with Flish and poss. But I think it would be too much to include every mascot, just one of each, whyich is why I was kinda disappointed with the new picture, as it had ten thousand characters, but they only belonged to to better known creators, even Freckles was missing :( I think we should at least, as poss said, have Bigbear, ezrie's snowman, rockme's UFO, and some other mascots. Also, I don't think there should be a distinct difference in importance on the picture, that might ward away new members, instead, I think they should all be lined up, and if required, another row infront of the other, but slightly below, like they're filling up the bleachers. Ok, gonna go make pages for some of the older, yet lesser known mascots :) please sign your post with four ~ thingies so we know who you are. Flish 00:42, March 4, 2011 (UTC) This draws the line Someone put "shadowraptor101 sucks penishes" everywhere on the page so I was forced to delete it all. the only person without an account on this wiki that hates Shadow and visits regularly is Marcfyre. I think its obvious. Flish 00:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Its official. it was marcfyre. the next edit after that said "Ploxie is the best mascot ever. especially better than that shadowcrapper." I deleted it. Flish 00:32, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Just editted agian... more evidence I guess. Flish 00:34, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Flish, from what I've seen, they changed it from best mascot ever to the most unoriginal dickhead besides shadowraptor...we tink it might be DreadTribe, he went insane and hated on everyone and mascots and praised marcfyre... Anyways, it's all fixed now, thanks to bigbear :D *Applause* Master of Socks: The "Rhed" Nova 01:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually that was me who put most unoriginal mascot. :P Flish 01:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC) (tjch67) Well today some person Destoryed the Wikia... Thankfully It got fixed